Report 1636
Special Report #1636 Skillset: Kata Skill: Eel/mantekarr/kraken Org: Nekotai Status: Rejected Dec 2007 Furies' Decision: We can look at QOL effects for bashing in stances another time. Good idea, just not at the moment Problem: One of my guildmembers suggested adding bashing-only effects to these, since they are basic kata stances. Since stances can't be stacked on top of one another (only 1 active at a time), I think it's fine. Won't add additional power to monk bashing, and gives bashers more choice. All of the below should be non- active when masochism is up, basically. Solution #1: Eel stance - do damage to denizens even when hitting shield, but halve it. Solution #2: Mantekarr Reduce incoming bleeding from denizens by 20 Solution #3: Have any crits that happen in the Kraken stance heal the user for a percentage of their max health as follows: Critical - 2%, crushing 3%, oblit 4%, annihilating 6%, worldshattering 8&. OR allow a monk in the Kraken stance to gain a "Kraken Rage" charge every 10s, max of 1 charge. Does not generate, and will disappear, upon the user going into PvP (masochism). When the WRITHE or CONTORT command is used while there is a Kraken Rage charge, it will be consumed and the binding the user is writhing from will be lifted immediately (turns the writhe timer to 0) Player Comments: ---on 3/19 @ 17:46 writes: These ideas sound fine to me. The thing that would make most sense for kraken would be to do a percentage of damage done to your current target to all other aggressive mobs in the room but that is probably overpowered with crits. ---on 3/20 @ 01:44 writes: Or rather, that would be detrimental to a monk: you don't want to get aggro so many mobs at once. You also don't want to hit your own mobs (beasts, entourage etc), and while PvP Kraken is controlled by enemy lists, that's not possible for PvE. Other ideas for Kraken welcome, though! ---on 3/27 @ 04:19 writes: Kraken -> +2/100 crits in that stance? ---on 3/28 @ 04:06 writes: Well the use I was thinking for that would be in bashing spots that automatically agro everything in the room so I don't think it'd be to the detriment of the monk. The idea is it would only damage mobs that are already agro to you (the ones that show up in red in INFO HERE which would not include your own mobs). That said it's probably hard to balance with crits. ---on 3/30 @ 12:57 writes: Shedrin: They've said "no" to adding +crit bonuses to any more skillsets because it is too common now or something (there's a Crow report out there with that answer on it). Sol1/Sol2 are good. ---on 3/30 @ 15:53 writes: I've edited solution 3 of the report to sort of tie into crit mechanics without increasing crit rate. Other suggestions welcome ---on 3/31 @ 01:22 writes: Ok ---on 3/31 @ 19:30 writes: A bit of a concern that with the three hits per form, you can proc a lot of crits and thus get a lot of bonus healing. Maybe cap the amount, or new idea: extend/empower the damageshift bonus (like the gilded cage). ---on 4/8 @ 03:04 writes: Actually, the numbers on solution 3 was created while taking into account the fact that a monk can crti 3 times in one balance. The highest possible, a triple world-shattering, heals 36% of max health - when bashing. I think that's not unreasonable. Generally speaking, you'll see the heals be roughly around 10% instead. Of course, if those numbers are still too high, they can be adjusted downwards - alternative numbers: Critcal - 2%, crushing 3%, oblit 4%, annihilating - 6%, world-shattering - 8% ---on 4/10 @ 11:35 writes: High End bashers have easily ~60% crit rate. For me, usually 6 crits a minute ( as a not monk ) are very common, that would mean 12% health healed per minute without 3 hits per minute. Assuming that with monk combat this would scale accordingly, I'd expect 18 crits a minute, that would mean 36% health restored a minute. In comparison, a level 10 regeneration gives 15% every 10 seconds, which is equivalent to having a 5/x buff in health regeneration. (taking into account that regneration ticks every 10 seconds not every minute) ... I feel that monks already are very tanky in bashing? Solution 1 and 2 are fine. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind the solution per se, just wanting to say it might be worth reconsidering. Maybe we could have something else proc of crits? denizen can't attack for 1-3 seconds? can't shield for x seconds? ---on 4/12 @ 11:32 writes: A guildmember suggested this for Solution 3: every 10s, gain a "Kraken charge", max of 1. Whenever you writhe/contort, it consumes the kraken charge and immediately removes the binding - like a free summer/tipharet via the writhe command. Obviously shouldn't be usable in pvp. I think this idea has merits as well. Thoughts? ---on 4/18 @ 21:26 writes: I kind of like the kraken thing (probably should be called something different, like kraken-rage or kraken-burst), but still neat. ---on 4/19 @ 12:44 writes: I've added the suggestion to solution 3